Super Smash Bros. for Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is a fighting game for the Wii U. The game began development after Sora Ltd. finished developing Kid Icarus: Uprising for the 3DS. The game is also being developed by Namco Bandai Games. The game was released in North America on November 21 2014, and a 3DS version was released already on October 3 the same year in North America and Europe. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is also one of the first games to support amiibo, a line of toy figures compatible with multiple Wii U titles. Gameplay 8-Player Smash Customization In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, players can customize fighter's special attacks with one of three variations for each; characters like the Mii Fighters and Palutena, however, have completely different attacks rather than variations of their standard special attacks. Players can also equip items to fighters to increase specific attributes (attack, defense, or speed) while sacrificing others. Up to three items can be equipped at a time. Smash Tour Classic Mode All Star Mode Special Orders Events Stadium Masterpieces Online Modes When playing With Friends, players are allowed to customize the rules to their liking. Voice chat is also available when playing With Friends by using the microphone on the GamePad, though it is limited to outside of gameplay only. Players while playing With Friends are also allowed to use Mii Fighters and Custom Movesets. When playing With Anyone, there are two options to choose from: For Fun and For Glory. In For Fun mode, players can battle on any of the stages except Final Destination, and the stages are picked randomly. Items are always turned on, and only victories are recorded. In For Glory mode, players can only play on the Omega versions of stages, without items, and victories and losses are recorded. Team Smashes are also available in both For Fun and For Glory, but one-on-one matches are only available while playing For Glory. Players also aren't allowed to use Custom Movesets and the Mii Fighters when playing With Anyone.Pac-Man and Game & Watch announced for Super Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS Nintendo Insider Amiibo Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is one of the first games on the system to support amiibo. Using certain amiibo figures will allow players to have the figure's character appear in the game and fight with the player, against the player, or even against other amiibo figures. Every time an amiibo competes in battle they increase their level and battle stats, the highest level being fifty. Players can also adjust their figure's attack, defense, and speed. Their moves are also customizable. Playable Characters Veterans Newcomers DLC Characters * Mewtwo * Lucas * Ryu * Roy * Bayonetta * Cloud * Corrin New Stages Returning Stages Items For a full list of all the items, Assist Trophies, and Pokémon in '''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U', click here.'' Development According to the game's lead developer, Masahiro Sakurai, development on the game had not begun at the time of its announcement, and would not begin until the completion of Sakurai's other project, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Sakurai commented on the possibility of including Capcom characters in this iteration of the series, saying that "he" can't say that it's entirely out of the realm of possibility that some Capcom character could appear in the next Smash Bros. The big problem, though, comes from the idea of trying to get characters from a completely different universe to fit with the style that has been dictated by Nintendo's characters in a fighting game." The balance of the character's power was previously only measured by Sakurai, but he will involve his staff more in this game to make sure the characters are competitively balanced. Videos Super Smash Bros. Trailer - E3 2013 Super Smash Bros. Megaman Trailer - E3 2013 Super Smash Bros. Wii Fit Trainer Trailer - E3 2013 Super Smash Bros for Wii U 3DS - Little Mac Announcement Trailer Super_Smash_Bros._Charizard_and_Greninja_Announcement_Trailer Super Smash Bros Mii Fighters - E3 2014 Super Smash Bros Palutena Trailer - E3 2014 Smash Bros Pac-Man Announcement Trailer Super Smash Bros For Wii U and 3DS - Shulk Reveal Trailer Omfg i came.png|Mewtwo returns as DLC! Gallery The image gallery for '''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U' may be viewed here.'' External Links *[http://www.smashbros.com/ Official Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U website] *The "Director's Room", Sakurai's Miiverse community References Category:SSB Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Category:2014 Games Category:Upcoming Games